VH1Spike (Angel Grove)
Events Network (Angel Grove) 1950-1972 Sports Network (Angel Grove) 1972-1981 1981-1989 BET Sports Network (Angel Grove) 1989-1992 BET Sports (Angel Grove) 1992-1996 1996-2001 2001-2005 BET SpikeTV (Angel Grove) 2005-2006 BET Spike (Angel Grove) 2006-2009 VH1Spike (Angel Grove) 2009-2015 2015-Present Programming Current * Sasuke(A.K.A. Ninja Warrior)(1999-Present) * Yellowstone(2018-Present) * Holey Moley(2019-Present) * Bar Rescue(2011-Present) * Ink Master(2012-Present) * Hollywood Game Night(2013-Present) * The Misery Index(2019-Present) * Lip Sync Battle(2015-Present) * Spin The Wheel(2019-Present) * Sports Today(2017-Present)(Original Series) * Trucks!/Truck Tech(1999-Present) * Impractical Jokers(2012-Present) * American Ninja Warrior(2010-Present) * Muscle Car/Detroit Muscle(2006-Present) * HorsePower/Engine Power(1999-Present) * Xtreme 4x4/Xtreme Off-Road/XOR(2005-Present) * Takeshi's Castle(Original-Japan)(1986-1999: 2005-Present) * Music All Night(2003-Present)(Original Series) * Party in The 80's(2012-Present)(Original Series) * 90's of The Night(2012-Present)(Original Series) * The Rapping Playlist(1995-Present)(Original Series) * Takeshi's Castle UK(2003-2006: 2018-Present) * Hockey Night in Canada(Branded as: Hockey Night in Angel Grove)(1952-Present) * Women of Wrestling(2000-Present) * Ohio Valley Wrestling(1998-Present) * Impact! Wrestling(2004-Present) * NBA Basketball(1950-Present) * CFL Cootball(1958-Present) * WWE Experience(2004-Present) * WWE Monday Night Raw(1993-Present) * Ring of Honor Wrestling(2009-Present) * NWA Power(2019-Present) * MLW Fusion(2018-Present) * AEW Dark(2019-Present) * WWE NXT(2010-Present) * WWE NXT UK(2018-Present) * WWE 205 Live(2016-Present) * WWE Afterburn(2002-Present) * AEW Dynamite(2019-Present) * WWE SmackDown!(1999-Present) * West Coast Wrestling Connection(2014-Present) Upcoming * Videos After Dark(2020) * That's My Jam(2020) Former * Jail(2007-2019) * Repo Games(2011-2012) * Street Patrol(2008-2009) * The Academy(2007-2008) * Million Dollar Mile(2019) * TOP 5 Music Hits!(1964-1976) * The RuPaul Show(1996-1998) * Stripperella(2003-2004) * Deadliest Warrior(2009-2011) * Real TV(1996-2001: 2004-2006) * NFL Europe/NFL Europa(1995-2007) * Seven Days(1998-2001) * American Grit(2016-2017) * Operation Repo(2008-2014) * Snap Judgement(1999-2000) * Video Justice(2006-2007) * Most Daring(2007-2010) * Most Shocking(2006-2012) * Top 20 Most Shocking(2009-2013) * World Football League(1974-1975) * Game Head/GameTrailers TV(2005-2014) * Car and Driver Television(1999-2005) * Ride with Funkmaster Flex(2003-2004) * SportsNews(1950-2006)(Original Series) * Maximum Exposure(2000-2007) * The Joe Schmo Show(2003-2004: 2013) * MLB Baseball(1950-1995) * NFL Football(1963-1997) * WWE ECW(2006-2010) * FCW(2008-2012) * Ring ka King(2012) * WWE Heat(1998-2008) * On The Mat(1975-1984) * WWE Velocity(2002-2006) * WWF/E Excess(2001-2002) * WWF Mania(1993-1996) * WCW Prime(1995-1997) * WWF Livewire(1996-2001) * UWF Fury Hour(1990-1993) * Studio Wrestling(1959-1972) * WWF Jakked(1999-2002) * WWF/E Metal(1999-2002) * Wrestling Society X(2007) * WWE Confidential(2002-2004) * ECW Hardcore TV(1993-2001) * ECW on TNN(1999-2000) * WWF Action Zone(1994-1996) * WCW Power Hour(1989-1994) * WCW Monday Nitro(1995-2001) * NWA/WCW Main Event(1988-1998) * WWF Superstars(Original)(1986-2001) * WWE Superstars(2009)(2009-2017) * Hollywood Wrestling(1950-1955) * Wrestling From Marigold(1950-1957) * WWE Saturday Morning Slam(2012-2013) * WWF Sunday Night Slam(1994-1995) * WWF Shotgun Saturday Night(1997-1999) * Lucha Libre USA: Masked Warriors(2010-2012) * Most Extreme Elimination Challenge(USA Version of Takeshi's Castle)(2003-2010) * GCW/World Championship Wrestling/WCW Saturday Night(1972-2000) * Superstars of Wrestling(Known as NWA Superstars in Angel Grove)(1986-1992) * Stampede Wrestling(1957-1989: 1999-2000) * Wrestling at The Chase(1959-1983) * AWA Championship Wrestling(1985-1990) * WWF Wrestling Challenge(1986-1995) * WWF All American Wrestling(1983-1995) * WWF Tuesday Night Titans(1984-1986) * WWF Prime Time Wrestling(1985-1993) * Best of World Championship Wrestling(1973-1987) * World Class Championship Wrestling(1978-1990) * WWWF/WWF All-Star Wrestling(1971-1986) * WWWF/WWF Championship Wrestling(1972-1986) * Southern Championship Wrestling From Georgia(1988-1990) * Wide World Wrestling/NWA World Wide Wrestling/WCW WorldWide(1975-2001) Category:Angel Grove